Cdrom1019
Cdrom1019 is a member of Youtube Rangers who is from Radio Nintendo. He is a co-leader of the group. History He was a DJ at Sega Sonic Radio in January 25 2010. He is a DJ at Radio Nintendo starting in January 2013, hosting a show called "Sanity Within Chaos" Starman3 met him on Radio Nintendo IRC Chat, and he told him about Youtube Rangers. He joined Youtube Rangers in late January 2013. His first appearance is in Super Mario 64 Randomness Approaching 2 (Now Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max). His second appearance in Super Mario 64 Blooper 43. What he's done for the group Created the YTR Forums Appearances as a Character Starman3's Blooper Series He first debuted in Blooper 43, where he first told Mario and Luigi to shut up, and stop arguing with each other. He next appeared in Blooper 44, meeting his Fourth Dimensional counterpart along with IllusDark8. He next appeared in Blooper 45, where he was streaming his show when the power shut off. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land In this video, he cries over his loss of Captain to argue with. SM64 Adventures He appeared in episode 4, arguing with Captain, which confused Jinda. Super Mario Eternal Night In this series, he appears in front of Mario and accompanies him through the journey through the lava-filled area they are both in. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames He appears in Dire Dire Docks, wondering about Memo when she lands in the level in front of him and Xdeath. He has difficulty understanding characters at points, escaping after Pink explains about her suspicions with Zaid. He is assumed to be upstairs. Appearances as a User Roblox Goes Crazy His most prominent appearance is during most of episode 26 where he was even the "Who's That Robloxian" of the episode. Skype Conversation Battles He first appeared in episode 1, where he, Yoshimo and SuperMario argued with Captain. He next appeared in episode 2, saying quite a large amount at Captain yet again. He appeared again in episode 3, where he was asked alot of questions by MarioStar92. He didn't appear until episode 5, where he only talked when he was mentioned, and when everyone went crazy near the end. He skipped an episode again, next appearing in 7, where he joked around with Royalomg the same way he did with Captain. He had a major role in this video. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max His first appearance in Super Mario 64 videos in general, Cdrom is first seen stealing Starman3's line and then eventually hurting himself after getting dizzy from running around too much. Super Mario Shorts He first appears in 5, where he questioned Enzo having a chainsaw on him, but immediately jumped out the wall when Enzo gave him a menacing look. He next appears in 6, telling Branden to shut the music up, to which he doens't, and Cdrom says never to mess with him. He didn't appear until 10, where he got shot by Branden and tried to get to him by telling him that Ariana Grande is ugly, like LF did in previous shorts, and is mock-eradicated in Branden's explosion. Sanity Within Chaos Sanity Within Chaos is a radio show at Radio Nintendo that airs every Tuesday at 7:00 PM (Eastern America time) The Ultimate Show in all things Nintendo and Randomness. Sanity within Chaos is the best show for random discussion, great music, and bringing you up to speed with the latest in internet stuffs, gaming, and technology. With your man, that dude with the chaos emerald(s), cdrom1019! Random music, Nintendo music, Cdrom talking about Internet stuff and for what's coming up for the video game world... It's Sanity Within Chaos. Also, Cdrom1019 has a mini-game called "Real World Mario Paint Composer." What happens is people In Radio Nintendo IRC chat try to guess what the songs name is. If they win, they win "absolutely nothing." Cdrom1019's Streaming Place Where here he streams his games with his facecam is Twitch.tv http://www.twitch.tv/cdrom1019 Counterparts Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Cdrom4049 Star World counterpart: Cdstar1019 Category:Youtube Ranger Members